You're too special for me
by meicosr
Summary: This is my first fic in english! It's so cloying! But, hope you like it! [Really? I think you’re wrong, now I know you’ve got a crush on me…]


**Disclaimer**: Before writing this fic, I would remember that Detective Conan's characters belong toAoyama Gosho. I only use them to invent and write stories about Case Closed, to make readers have a good time o making them cry...

**Summary**: Ran's writing a letter for Shinichi and someone appears and they have a conversation.

**Attention: **I'm a Spaniard girl so I surely mistake and write this fic too wrong. Correct me if you consider that's a big or small error, please :D ;)

**You're too special for me**

Symbols

(_Blablabla_) What a character thinks

In somewhere or a sound 

... Change the scene

Notes from the writer

"_Dear Shinichi:_

_I couldn't get to sleep and I'm writing this letter to you. Probably you will think I'm mad or something when you read it, or surely you won't read it, and you'll laugh for hours if you do, but I need to write down my feelings in this sad love letter. Maybe my ideas are childlike and silly, but I'm a kid like you are at this very moment in the next room of mine. Honestly, since I know you are Conan Edogawa, I've been sick, tired, sad and moody. Now I understand your reasons and if you want me to forgive you, I'll do._"

The door opened slowly and the person who did it was moving closely to Ran without producing any sound. This person lowered his head trying to read what Ran was writing.

"_Whenever Conan is gone, I look through the window waiting for you and hoping you will be walking, in your true body, to my house and going upstairs with a self-confidence, cute smile in your face. _

_But, in the deepest zone of my heart, I know you won't return 'coz I miss you. Surely was your decision to be young again and I respect your thoughts. You will never ever come back, you're trapped in that body. And, of course, you will not return to see me and make me smile again with your presence. You either know that I've got a crush on you and you won't do it, will you?_"

- Really? I think you're wrong, now I know you've got a crush on me… - said a voice

- Shinichi! Damn you! Where have you been these two years?

- I don't know why you're asking me that, you know it better than me, don't you? – said Shinichi with irony

- Well, ok, I know where you have been these years… - recognized Ran - But, why didn't you tell me anything? – she asked Shinichi

- 'Coz I didn't want you to be hurt…

- But my heart was suffering for you, I could protect you, hide you, and even look after you… - said slowly Ran

- But I didn't want you to do it! Don't you understand? - exploded Shinichi – If it happened something to you, I would die!

- I didn't mean this… - said Ran trying to explain her ideas - Only I suggested that, if I knew it, it would be least sad and painful…

- Sorry… - said Shinichi calming down himself - Now, the important thing is that I returned for one person…

- Do you? And cannot you tell me who it is?

- I'll tell you later… - said Shinichi – And tell me, it's certain that you like me?

- No, of course not… It was only a joke: you were making me suffer and I wanted my vengeance, just that, I was only kidding with this letter… - said she nervously meanwhile she was breaking the paper

- What a pity… - he came up to her ear – 'Coz I like you so much… You're too special for me… - Ran got in shock (_he did it, he has confessed his feelings!_) – Well, if you aren't going to respond to me, I will be leaving… I'm pickin' you at eight o'clock tomorrow, ok? So, see you lat… - Shinichi was walking to the door when heard Ran's voice

- It's not certain that I've got a crush on you… - Shinichi turned round to see her – It's more than just this feeling, I love you…

- I've already known, you told me when I was Conan – said him going up to her while he was smiling

- You're right… - She was so close him, her lips were preparing to give him a kiss, but the others were faster and they kissed hers, just an easy but so passionate kiss

- Wanna propose you something… - Shinichi began to say - What about you and me going out tonight to the Beika Center Building's restaurant? To have dinner, I mean… Would you like to go?

- I'd love to!

- Ok, go on so! - He took her hand and they left Ran's house happy of being together

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I've finished it! It was too difficult for me because, although I have a high English level for my age, that's my first fic in this language. I hope you like it and surely I've mistaken, so you know, correct me ;-) Sorry if you don't like or it is too short according your tastes, but I've done all my best.

You know, read & review!! Some of them to increase my self-esteem giving your opinion and ideas for my next fic in English… But, if you don't like this, I won't write again, and I'm going to be a depress, sad, sick and ugly-faced monster, and it will be your fault! No, I'm joking… But, I would llove having reviews…

Haven't anything more to say

Matta ne! Much love,

MEICOSR


End file.
